1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixation clamp device, and more particularly to a fixation clamp device for adjustably coupling hoses and/or hose fittings together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For cleaning pipes or conduits or the like, various kinds of typical fixation clamp devices have been provided to couple and secure the pipes or conduits to a water source, for allowing water or detergent to flow through the pipes or conduits, in order to clean the pipes or conduits.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 642,489 to Pyke discloses one of the typical fixation clamp devices and comprise a U-clamp to clamp and to couple the tobacco pipes to water sources. However, the typical fixation clamp devices may not be used to solidly couple pipes or conduits having pressurized air or fluid flown therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,755 to Smith discloses another typical fixation clamp device comprising a U-clamp to clamp and to couple a water meter to water sources. However, the typical fixation clamp devices also may not be used to solidly couple pipes or conduits having pressurized air or fluid flown therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,474 to Sigrist discloses a further typical fixation clamp device comprising a U-shaped clip to clamp and to couple two pipes or hoses together. However, the typical fixation clamp devices also may not be used to solidly couple pipes or conduits having pressurized air or fluid flown therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,999 to Valentine et al. discloses a still further typical fixation clamp device comprising a ball joint connector to couple two pipes or hoses together. However, the typical fixation clamp devices also may not be used to solidly and adjustably couple pipes or conduits together.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fixation clamp devices.